Battle
Knowing the basics of combat is the first step to knowing how to win! __TOC__ Basics There are 3 types of battles in Pirates of Everseas: Fleet v Fleet (PvP), Fleet v Island (PvP), and Fleet v Monster (PvE). In both PvP battles, Cannons deal damage to ships, while Firearms and Cold Arms deal damage to pirates. Every Ship in your Fleet has it's own HP pool. Every pirate, whether on a ship or an Island, has 1000 HP. Towers has weapons quantity number of "auto" pirates (not from population) with 1000 HP each In PvE, things are a little simplified. All weapon types deal damage to Monsters and monsters only deal damage to ships. Battle Structure All battles start from a range of 500. After each "round" of combat, the range is reduced by 10. This means that there are a total of 50 rounds of ranged combat before both side engage in close combat (although not all weapons can fire for those 50 rounds). The following process takes place every round: #'Ranged fighting stage: (from 500 down to 10 range)' ## Fleet of attacker shoots first. ##* Every cannon and every riffle of attacker within range of the target shoots number of of fire shots at it with 50% miss chance. ##** If target is monster (PVE) cannons and rifles damage its HP ##** If target is enemy fleet or enemy isle (PvP) ##*** All cannon shots shoot at enemy ships and towers. They damage hp of the ships or towers randomly. Each cannon shot, if did not miss, deals damage on it's target ship or building HP = damage - value of target. ##**** Each ship can evade every shot that was shoot at it with chance of 50% of its maneuverability ##**** Each cannon shot has 15% chance to target and damage HP of random pirate from ship or tower, instead of damaging HP of ship or tower. Each cannon shot, if did not miss, deals damage on it's target pirates HP = damage ##*** All firearms shoot at pirates from ships and towers randomly. Each rifle shot, if did not miss, deals damage on it's target pirate HP = damage. ## Target of attack shoots back. (if still alive) ##* If this fight vs monster (PvE). And attacker's ships within monster range. It hits random attacker's ship once with full damage. ##** Targeted ship can evade monster hit with chance of maneuverability/2% ##* If this fight vs fleet or isle (PvP): ##** Every cannon and every riffle from defender's ships or towers within range of the attacker shoots number of of fire shots at him with 50% miss chance. ##*** All cannon shots shoot at enemy ships. They damage HP of the ships randomly. Each cannon shot, if did not miss, deals damage on it's target ship or building HP = damage - value of target. ##*** Each ship of attacker can evade every shot that was shoot at it with chance of maneuverability/2% ##*** Each cannon shot has 15% chance to target and damage HP of random pirate from attacker's ships, instead of damaging HP of ship. Each cannon shot, if did not miss, deals damage on it's target pirates HP = damage ##*** All firearms from ships and towers shoot at pirates on attacker's ships randomly. Each rifle shot, if did not miss, deals damage on it's target pirate HP = damage. ##*** Each of isle pirates/2 takes random firearm from storage and shoots from it at pirates on attacker's ships randomly. ## If both sides still have HP remaining, the range is reduced by 10 and another round begins. # Close range fighting stage (0 range) starts If any party did not lose before getting to 0 range. #* Cannons stop to shoot. #* Pirates stop to shoot from firearms and start to hit other pirates or monster HP with cold arms. With number of of fire hits every round. #* If some pirate do not have any cold arm for him to use, he continues to shoot from random firearm available. #* Close stage continues with unlimited number of repeats until some party loses fight. # Isle pirates killing stage. ''' Only after all defender's ships and towers are defeated, all 100% of the attacker's cannons and firearms shots start to land at isle pirates/2 HP, with usual miss rate 50%. Or just cold arms and firearms if fight is going on zero range stage. #* After each isle pirate is killed, defender lose and fight ends. Or other way around if all attacker's pirates killed by defender's pirates #* This stage can start and end at the same round in which last ships and towers were killed. # '''Battle nuances and conditions #* Any pirates or ships that have had their HP reduced to 0 are removed from the battle. If a ship is removed from the battle, all pirates aboard are also removed from the battle. If all pirates aboard a ship are removed from battle, the ship is also removed from battle. #* A weapon is active if the ship or pirate holding the weapon is still alive and has the ability to operate it. A ship can only operate as many Cannons as it has cannon slots, while a pirate can operate only a single Gun each round. #* Fight stops when one party wins fight by killing all available for other side HP. All weapons stop to shoot after that. #* All ships have armor = 5. #* All towers have armor = 20. #* If ship have weapons or cannons overload, random cannons will be chosen to shoot, and pirates will chose random weapons to fight with each round. Same for the isle storage, free isle pirates will chose random weapons from there to fight with. # After battle ## All pirates HP is restored to their maximum. ## All ships remain damaged until repaired by the player. ## All towers remain damaged until repaired by the player. ## The attacking fleet automatically returns home and cannot change course. Ships on their way out of the sector can be targeted and attacked by fleets of isle owner if he has enough speed for such attack. Battle Types Naval Battles Naval Battles occur when one player targets another player's fleet. This can be done when you see a red circle around the enemy fleet, and the enemy is not under kingdom protection. In a naval battle, the combat takes place exactly as is described in the Battle Structure. Once a naval battle has been finished, the winner will take up to 10% of the loser's weapons, chosen at random. Additionally, the winner will loot any gold, iron, or wood (but not gems) that the loser's fleet may have had on board. If the loser was the targeted fleet, the fleet will immediately cancel its attack and return home. For Example :- if you have 300 cutlasses and 300 firearms and 300 cannons , 10% is 90 you lose 10% of total amount of weapons This is currently the PvP fighting system in the 1.1 up-date Island Battles This wrong after update, will fix Island Attacks occur when one player targets another player's island or an NPC island. Any island not under kingdom protection is vulnerable to attack at any time. In an island attack, there are 3 differences from a typical naval battle: #Half of the excess population will also participate in the battle. Since they are on the island (which cannot be destroyed), they cannot be removed from the battle by cannons alone. They will use any available weapons in storage, but follow the same limitations as pirates on ships (1 gun or 1 cold arm used per pirate, per round). #*For example, an island has a population of 30 from housing, but only has a single Howker. This means there are 23 pirates left on the island. Of these 23 pirates, 11 pirates (23/2 = 11.5, rounded down) will take up arms and assist in the island defense. #All cannons in storage on the island will fire if the enemy is within range, as long as there are pirates left alive. #All ships in dock will participate in the island defense, not just those in fleets. In addition to the differences in combat, the rewards are different as well. If the attacking fleet wins, they can take up to 30% of the defender's resources (if they have the cargo room). If the attacking fleet loses, they lose up to 10% of their weapons, as in Naval Battles, but the defender does not gain those weapons. Any defending ships damaged in the attack must be repaired by the player, just as in naval battles. Monster Battles In battles against Monsters all weapon types can deal damage to the monster. When selected, you can see a Monster's Damage and HP. Each round, the monster will try to deal it's full damage to a random attacking ship. The battle ends when either all ships or pirates are destroyed, or the monster's HP reaches 0. When a monster is defeated it will drop resources and have a chance to drop weapons (except for Fishangers). Loot Any loot earned in a battle must be carried back to your island to be of any use. Your fleet has a limited amount of cargo space, so be sure to plan ahead when going after juicy targets! Only ships that survive the battle can carry loot. Additionally, any weapons that your fleet had equipped going into battle will also take up cargo room. When your fleet doesn't have enough room for all the available loot, their will prioritize resources over weapons. Rules of attacking in Naval Battles When not under Kingdom Protection, Fleets can be targeted and attacked by another fleets only on specific part of their course. There are some basic rules for this: 1. Fleet can not be attacked on return from its attack, when it is on meeting courses with attacker. It is still possible to attack returning fleet on pursuit course. 2. Fleet always can be attacked while it is heading to its target, in pursuit. 3. Cancelling targeted fleet task, always cancels only '''current '''attack on it. It is still possible to attack cancelled fleet anew if you will be on pursuit course to it. It should be noted that combination of rules have some implicit but important consequences, such as: *Sector owner is always on pursuit course relatively to any returning fleet in his sector. :: This means it is possible to target and attack any fleets in your own sector at any part of their course if your fleets have enough speed. Even when targeted fleet's task was cancelled - current attack on it cancels as well, but it still can be targeted and attacked by other fleets, or by the same fleet again after its return to base. *Any attacker is always on pursuit course relatively to any of sector owner's returning fleet. :: This means it is possible to be targeted and attacked on any part of your fleets course in your own sector, if attacker has enough speed. Even when fleet's task was cancelled - current attack on it cancels as well, but it still can be targeted and attacked by other of attacker fleets, or by the same fleet after its return to base. Category:Combat